bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sexy Savage
We return to the battlefield where Fujin and Tsuyoshi stand before the 4th Espada Isabella. What will they do now that the arrancar has released her zanpakuto. The two captains face each other and nod heads, seems as if a plan has been made. "Damn it I would think I wouldn't have to use this shitty zanpakuto" complained Tsuyoshi. "Tsuyoshi you shouldn't talk about your zanpakuto like that, you might her feelings." said Fujin trying to put Tsuyoshi at ease. "That lazy bitch is useless, she hardly works at all, I cant believe that ugly...." but Isabella interrupted by stomping her now gigantic foot on the ground. "If you stupid shinigami filth are done I think its time to battle!" she roared. "My my you are a woman with a battle spirit" laughed Fujin. Isablla just stood there frustrated. fujin shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to step forward drawing his zanpakuto in the process. "Blaze with spirit, Ryuu" he commanded, Fujins zanpakuto began to morph as he stood there looking at Isabella. "A dragon fighting a knight.... seems appropriate. After all we are both savages of combat my dear." he said softly. While Isabella's face could not be seen, he was sure it displayed some level of fear. Tsuyoshi stepped forward as well after Fujin released his sword. "Now you know damn well I want in this fight to" he said with a little anger in his voice. Tsuyoshi grinned and then pulled out his fans. "We are partners in this Fujin, so we fight together" he said. Fujin looked over at Tsuyoshi and grinned, "Guess we shall combine our zanpakuto like we did before" smirked Fujin. "Hell yea thats what I'm talking about!" yelled Tsuyoshi with psychotic enthusiasimTsuyoshi began to flap his fans around causing them to morph into his short zanpakuto. "Consume the Flesh, Yofune Nushi", in a burs of black fire Tsuyoshi's zanpakuto transformed into a giant savage black dragon. Isabella stood there in awe of the two mighty beast towering before her, each one has smoke and fire comming forth from its gapping maw. "I thought you said you're zanpakuto was a she and a weaklinng!!" yelled Isabella as she pointed her finger at Tsuyoshi. "Well I lied bitch, go figure" he chuckled back. Knowing that they still faced a terrible problem both Fujin and Tsuyoshi decided to do what was necessary to win the fight. They both begin to chant "Combine the souls of two warriors to become one, let evil feel the sting of two blades and the roar of one heart. No evil shall rise above our might, as we use the force of light". While chanting both dragons begin to dance in harmony slowing moving towards eachother until they touched. Both dragons glowed a heavenly glow and began to merge to form a glowing egg. Momments later the egg began to crack revealing a amazing creature in the sky. "Behold our golden warrior Ryujin. the god of Dragons" said both captains. "We both have crappy Bankais so we developed a technique to combine our Shikai's together. Hope you dont die to quickly Espada" mocked Tsuyoshi. "So this is what shinigami can do..... simply amazing" said Isabella to herself as she stared at her new foe. Back | Forwards Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters